Yumeria Moegi
|-|Season 2 = }} is of the Akibarangers. She is an office worker who is also a cosplayer, using the stage name . In Episode 4, it is revealed that she got married in between seasons 1 & 2, and her new name had become . Biography She loves cosplaying. She might look like she’s around 10, but she’s actually 24. This is more apparent when the ears on her "neko" outfit fall off. During the day, she’s just an ordinary office lady who is more often than not absorbed into cosplaying. She even draws her own doujins and tries to sell them at Comiket. She has deep knowledge in Super Sentai, but nowhere as deep as Akagi. Also, she is a fan of Shonen-ai/Yaoi (boy love). She also has a sort of interesting form of affection towards women. Yumeria was the last of the three to be recruited by Hiroyo Hakase. Personalities She is quite the master of character change as when she changes costume, her countenance and behavior also changes, concealing her real persona which she barely shows. Her few persona changes are: * as a lolita cat girl * as a cyan or blue-haired young schoolboy * as The Mad Hatter from "Alice in Wonderland". * as Mele * as an alien * as a witch * as Satomi Funabashi from the Z-Cune Aoi anime. * as a Sailor Senshi/Shogun amalgam * as a bee * as a rabbit girl * as a geisha She can also take on various personas to be in-character when trying out new costumes. Yumeria inherited her love of cosplay from her mother, Masako Yamada, who herself was a famous cosplayer. The two were very close, and Yumeria intended to show her mother around Akihabara until she was killed in a car accident. Due to their close bond, each year on her birthday, Yumeria imagines herself celebrating each birthday with her mother. AYCatgirl.png|Catgirl (1-3, 11) AYSchoolboy1.png|Schoolboy (version 1) (3-4) AYSchoolboy2.png|Schoolboy (version 2) (4) AYMele.png| Mele (4) Yumeria Lije.jpg| Messenger of Dawn Lije (4; delusion) AYAlien1.png|Alien (version 1) (5) AYAlien2.png|Alien (version 2) (5) AYWitch.png|Witch (with mother) (5) AYGothloli.png|Gothic-Lolita (6, 7) AYSatomi.png|Satomi Funabashi (7) AYSamurai.png|Samurai-sailor girl (7-8) AYBeegirl.png|Beegirl (8-9) AYBunnygirl.png|Bunnygirl (9) AYGeisha.png|Geisha Girl (10-11) AYHeroine.png|Sentai Heroine/Yellow (11) AkibaYellow *'Weapons' **MMZ-01 **Machine Itashar / Itashar Robo (shared with Red and Blue) *'Abilities' ** 4th Wall Awareness: As one of the Akibarangers, Yumeria has a medium awareness of the fact that her universe is inside a TV show and she can potentially use this to act in otherwise impossible ways within her universe. - Season 2= *'Weapons' **MMZ-01 **Machine Itashar / Itashar Robo (shared with Red and Blue) *'Abilities' ** 4th Wall Awareness: As one of the Akibarangers, Yumeria has a medium awareness of the fact that her universe is inside a TV show and she can potentially use this to act in otherwise impossible ways within her universe. }} Roll Calls Unlike Akagi, Mitsuki, and Luna, her roll calls are always random and most of the time have nothing to do with any Sentai. She also is always cut off by Akagi because she goes on for too long. The only time there was no role call was in Season 2'sEp. 7: Delusional SpyEp. 4: Delusional Goddess, Ep. 9: Delusion Number Two, and Ep. 11: Delusional Cemetery. Season 1 *Ep. 1: Lameness is Power: "Let's see... I guess I'm yellow... Oh, I'm AkibaYellow. At the next Comiket..." *Ep. 2: Lame Spirits Return! Call Forth a Crimson Full Blast of Delusion!: "Let's see... So about Comiket, original..." *Ep. 3: Lame! Drunken Hero Adventure!: "An original isn't necessarily a derived work... Ah! Well, derived works are..." *Ep. 4: Forbidden Delusion! The Lame Blue Corruption!: "Derived works take anime and let delusions go wild..." *Ep. 5: Laaaaaame! ☆ Yellow Mama: "For me instead of drawing doujin, I prefer..." *Ep. 6: Soar, Master! A Lame Trap at the Delusional Studio!: "With my right hand, I will make the rotten world of humans even more rotten..." *Ep. 7: Race Deludedly, Itashar! Break Your Limits!: "Ummm... Scientifically speaking, the people who were turned into vampires..." *Ep. 8: Bonds of Lame Training! A Fork in the Road to Official-ness!: "I forgot where I was, so... ...the anime I saw yesturday..." *Ep. 9: Lame Sentai Disbands: "Speaking of which, I went to a photography meeting earlier. Ah, of course I took a lot of pictures pyon! Pyon!!!" *Ep. 10: The Bitter Curse of Z ― A New Chapter Begins: "Let's see. Of recent anime, I like one where a gun becomes a girl." *Ep. 11: The Replacement is Cool, Not Lame: "A rare encounter! Be grateful for the miracle! Practitioner!" *Ep. 12: Lame-ale: Farewell, Deluded Sentai: "Let's see... I'm going to do my best! In the second quarter, I swear to power up! AkibaYe..." *Ep. 13: Recap! It's Okay to Not be Lame!: "Hakase and I made these costumes by hand... We can upload our own videos. It'll be an attraction!" Season 2 *Ep. 1: Delusional War: "Well, for whatever reason, nothing really interesting has been happening lately, so..." *Ep. 2: Chinese Delusions: "Well, this is a bit self-serving, but I actually have huge news!" *Ep. 3: Martial Arts Delusion: "Well, I wanted to say this at the Secret Base, but... what I actually wanted to say was..." *Ep. 5: Delusional Imports: "Sir! I actually watched the Planet Prince movie recently, and Umemiya Anna's father played the... ...Sir." *Ep. 6: Delusional Niangniang: "Well, I'm currently alllll burnt out from the recent doujin sales event..." *Ep. 7: Delusional Spy: "Well, I have to say, my sales from the recent doujin event were better than I expected! So, I was thinking this would be the perfect excuse to buy that..." *Ep. 8: Delusional Beauty War: "My next goal is to become a singing, dancing, cosplaying mistress! Or something along those lines!" *Ep. 10: Delusional Pillow Talk: "My mother-in-law has lent me some new otaku material, so now I've been looking at 40-year-old TV and manga..." *Ep. 12: Delusional Apostle: "Um... I've been trying to write a novella lately, but I'm not getting anywhere.. Ah! Yellow!" Behind the scenes Portrayal Yumeria Moegi is played by . Karin Ogino previously played the Bells in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Medals. As AkibaYellow, her suit actor is . Ranger Keys is an Akibaranger Ranger Key which is part of the Akibaranger prototype Ranger Keys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into AkibaYellow. - Season 2= The is an Akibaranger Ranger Key which is part of the Akibaranger prototype Ranger Keys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into AkibaYellow. }} Notes *Yumeria's surname is spelled with both the characters for "Moe" and "Yellow". *The hairstyle on AkibaYellow's suit changes between seasons: **Season 1's suit has two small "twin tails" similar to the style of Natsuki Mamiya of GoGo Sentai Boukenger while season 2's suit has two "bun braids" on the sides, similar to a Chinese style such as one worn by Lin of the Heavenly Wind Star of Gosei Sentai Dairanger; this may be related to Akibaranger becoming official and stealing Dairanger's position as the 17th Sentai. Appearances Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Akibarangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Fans Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers